Kiss of the Winter Fairy
by LancesKitten
Summary: An ages old Arussian tradition. A beautiful night interrupted by a terrible snow storm. An over-confident Captain playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a fairytale Princess determined to have her way. Will circumstances lead to romance or heartache? Keith/Allura; Voltron Defender of the Universe; PG13 Innuendo/Sensuality; KAEx challenge "Light's Out in the Cold"
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Thank you**_ _\- To 3 treasured friends - KittyCaro, KittyLynne and Zejan the Wonder Monkey - without encouragement, I think we'd all quit, so thanks for the encouragement! :) And to KL - thank you for reminding me that there's nothing wrong with a little fluffiness now and then, in fact, sometimes it's good for your muses. ;)_

 _Lately it seems like everywhere I go, I've been hearing an old winter-y / Christmas-y song that I absolutely love - and have loved for as long as I can remember! You may know it, you may not, but IMHO it's a great song - and it inspired this fanfic. I used the lyrics of this song as a guide for the conversation in Part 5 of this fic. B"Baby It's Cold Outside"/B was written by Frank Loesser. 1944 Published by FRANK MUSIC CORP. (It was originally written and played for guests at the Loesser's private parties. Traditionally it is sung by a man and a woman, each playing a "part" in the song.) Originally sung in 1949's movie "Neptune's Daughter" by Ricardo Montalban and Esther Williams - and (with the roles reversed) by Red Skelton and Betty Garrett. If you haven't heard the song, you can find several versions of it on youtube. :)_

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **PROLOGUE**

The Castle of Lions was hosting its very first Winter Festival in nearly two decades! The last time peace had afforded this long-held Arussian tradition, King Alfor the Kind and his bride, Queen Natori, had announced to their people that they were expecting their first child. The following spring had brought them a sweet baby girl.

Today, the citizens of Arus had come from near and far, and to say they were excited would have been the understatement of the year. The following hours would be filled with entertainment, food and fun. And as per an ages old Arussian tradition, King Alfor and Queen Natori's daughter would make an appearance dressed as the Winter Fairy!

For many Arussians, especially those living in the most distant regions, it was an opportunity to meet the Voltron Force; those mighty young men who ensured their freedom and kept the Forces of Doom at bay. More exciting still, it would be the first time many of her people had ever laid eyes upon Princess Allura the Beloved; the babe born nearly twenty years before.

For weeks now, the castle staff had been busy making preparations and their hard work had paid off. Tables were laden with food and drink; a mixture of new and old recipes that made one's mouth water and tummy rumble. Decorations hung from each and every corner; sparkling shades of blues, whites and silvers formed snowflakes and ice crystals, as lights twinkled overhead creating a canopy of stars, the beautiful scene eliciting "oohs" and "aahs" from each and every guest.

Outside, the snow continued to trickle down, icy flakes glittering and sparkly as they touched the ground. It had been snowing for several days now, and the Arussian people were expecting one of the worst snowstorms in their recorded history. Arrangements had been made for each and every guest - they would be staying the night within the castle's walls if the need arose. So, as the sun set, visitors continued to file through the gates of the Castle of Lions, paying little mind to the darkening clouds that gathered in the distance.

Amid the trees and meadows, the evening became silent as all the little creatures tucked themselves away in their dens and caves, the only sound an eerie howl the wind made as it lashed out against the castle's walls and whipped over its roof. As the moon made its way into the sky, its soft light silvered the countryside, creating a misty, mysterious haze. With each passing hour, the snow continued to fall from the heavens, becoming thicker and heavier still, until it covered everything in sight.

Of course, the Princess and her people were safely ensconced inside the warm and jubilant castle, unaware of the blankets of ice that now covered the countryside. Music played, people laughed, children sang, lovers danced. All the while, the snow continued to fall.

And so our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **PART 1**

"Princess, please stop moving!" The Royal Governess scolded her ward who grew more impatient with each passing moment, eager to join her friends, and her people, in partaking of the night's festivities.

"I'm sorry, Nanny," Princess Allura lamented, "I can't help myself! I'm just so excited!"

"I know, my posy," Nanny relented. "But if you don't stay still we will never get your costume on!"

"Yes, ma'am," Allura sighed. She studied herself in a floor-length mirror. She had been told this very gown had been designed so many years before for her mother, and although she had never seen her mother wear it, she had seen pictures of the Queen wearing this very dress. She had to admit, she was shocked at the resemblance she bore to her late mother.

The Arussian Princess was of average height and weight. Slim yet curvy, with rounded hips, a small waist and a rather full bust. She had skin like a pink-tinged porcelain, smooth and flawless. Lips lush and full, just begging to be kissed. Her hair was the color of sunshine and fell in glorious golden waves down her back, stopping just before it reached her derrière. Her wide eyes were a soft blue, much like the color of cornflowers. She was a beautiful young woman, indeed.

But her dress was glorious...silk spun as fine as could be and dyed an icy-blue shade, covered by a lace made from silvery threads that created a pattern filled with snowflakes. It clung to her curves, accentuating the contours of her body and when she moved the dress slithered over her form like water moving around rocks in a fast-moving stream. Her only jewelry was a pair of Arussian blue-diamond earrings which sparkled with a life all their own, a gift from the dashing Captain Keith.

Well, that and a magnificent tiara. It was a divine creation made out of silver swirls, and covered with blue and white diamonds, pearls and sapphires. And it was now being pinned into place amid her golden locks which had been left wild and loose. With the silvery butterfly-like wings sewn onto the back of her dress, she did, indeed, look just like the Winter Fairy in her childhood storybooks.

"Oh, Nanny!" Allura cried, "It's magnificent!"

Nanny turned away, pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. "It is a beautiful gown, posy."

The Princess felt her heart tighten and she quickly moved to stand in front of her governess. "Why are you crying? What's the matter?"

"Och, child, it's nothing. Just a sentimental old woman."

Allura reached out and took her governess' hand. "Please, don't cry, dear Nanny. It breaks my heart!"

"My precious girl," the older woman's voice was filled with love; her warm brown eyes filled with tears. "You have your father's fighting spirit, so strong and brave, but you have your mother's heart, kind and generous. I am proud of you, but it is a difficult thing to realize the child you've loved for so many years is now an adult. And, my dear posy, standing there in your mother's gown, I see you are indeed a grown woman."

Allura pulled her governess into a tight hug. After a moment, Nanny gave her a small push toward the door. "Go now, Princess. Enjoy your night."

"Thank you." Allura graced her guardian with a brilliant smile just before slipping out the door and heading off to join her party guests.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **PART 2**

Hunk was the oldest, and biggest, member of the Voltron Force. Standing at six feet six inches tall, the Big Guy made quite the picture all decked out in his dress uniform. Next to him stood Pidge, the youngest, and smallest, member of the Voltron Force. But never let the pilot of Green Lion's five feet four inch frame fool you! He may be small in stature, but he was from a long line of deadly ninjas!

However, this evening found Pidge complaining to Hunk, his best friend and pilot of the Yellow Lion, about how the material that their dress blues were made out of was super itchy!

Pidge tugged at this collar. "How much longer do you think it will be before the Princess gets here?"

"Just relax, Little Buddy," Hunk said as he patted his pal on the back. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I know, it's just that after the ceremony..." Pidge's gaze moved longingly over a group of youngsters who were happily snacking on assorted candies and sweets while enjoying all the carnival type games.

Hunk looked over at the other two members of the Voltron Force with a solemn expression. They all shared a wistful moment, each wishing Pidge had more opportunities to just be a kid.

"Don't worry, Squirt," Lance redirected everyone's attention to the top of a beautifully adorned staircase. "Coran just stepped through the curtains. It's almost show time!"

Coran was dressed in his finest garb; an Arussian military uniform from his days as a Commander under the young Prince Alfor. Yes, indeed, back in his day, Coran not only served as his Prince's most trusted advisor, but also fought side by side with the man who would one day be his King. The two men had become fast friends, and that friendship had spanned decades. It had been a sad day when the mighty King had fallen...

Pidge rushed to the very top stair and grinned at Coran. The older gentleman's warm blue eyes sparkled and the corners of his graying mustache bobbed up as he offered a kind-hearted smile.

"Is it time, Coran?" Pidge couldn't contain his excitement, his large green eyes nearly glowed!

"I believe the Princess is almost ready," the Arussian Royal Advisor offered. "Why don't we check and see?"

Together, they stepped back behind the curtain, and within a few scant moments, Pidge returned to the top stair and waved to his fellow pilots.

"There's the sign," Keith said, his voice wavering just a bit. "Everyone take your places."

Hunk rushed up the staircase and took his place about one third of the way down from the top step.

Lance followed suit and headed up the stairs, but before he got too far away, he looked back at Keith and grinned. "What are you so nervous about, Captain...sharing a dance with the lovely Princess or is it maybe sharing a kiss with her?"

"Lance," Keith growled, "not tonight, and not now."

Lance chuckled as he made his way up the last few steps and took his place about a third of the way from the bottom of the staircase. When he reached his spot, he looked down at Keith and gave him a thumbs up.

With everyone in position, Keith nodded to Coran, who gave the signal for the music to stop. When quiet began to fill the air, the advisor lifted a microphone to his mouth and began to speak.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?"

Coran looked around the room at the many smiling faces, all paying rapt attention as he spoke. Oh, now, he wasn't trying to fool himself, he knew these people had not come to listen to an old man prattle on! He knew exactly what these people truly waited for...

"It is with the greatest honor, that the Castle of Lions hosts the Winter Festival this night! It has been almost twenty years since the last time we were able to celebrate this treasured Arussian tradition! Tonight, we are joined by our very special guests - the Voltron Force!"

Cheers and applause filled the air and Coran had to pause for a moment to allow it to subside. When he again spoke, he introduced each member of the team, a spotlight moving from one pilot to the next, guiding the crowd to each young man.

"At the top of the stairs, standing here with me, we have Pidge, pilot of the Green Lion...Next up is Hunk, pilot of the Yellow Lion...Lance, pilot of the Red Lion...And finally, Captain Keith, pilot of the Black Lion and Commander of the Voltron Force."

The cheering continued, almost sounding like a roar! But, Coran knew how to work the crowd, and after clearing his throat a few times, the people began to settle back down and the advisor continued.

"And now for the re-telling of a tale that pre-dates even most Arussian histories! The Kiss of the Winter Fairy!"

 _"Folklore tells a sad yet beautiful tale about the Winter Fairy and her lover, the Moon... The story claims that there was once a beautiful maiden who had two handsome sprites vying for her heart._

 _"The two men could not be more different - the first was a water sprite, calm and gentle; the other a fire sprite, wild and brash! They fought for the fair maiden's heart until she could stand no more and forced herself to choose between them; she cared deeply for them both, but the water sprite had won her love!_

 _"In a fit of fury, the scorned suitor set the forest where the fair lady lived on fire with his uncontrollable rage...Trying to save his ladylove from a certain fiery death, the water sprite had but one choice - he pushed his lover into the lake which was filled with freezing cold water._

 _"The water sprite fought valiantly, nearly sacrificing his very life to put out the encroaching flames. As the fire died away, he made his way back to the lake to retrieve his fair maiden only to find the cold temperatures had stolen away her life. It was more than the water sprite could bear - he lay hand in hand with the frozen, lifeless body of his true love as the last bit of his own life force seeped away._

 _"The following morning the fire sprite came hunting for the fair maiden. He was angry with himself for losing control and horrified at what his anger had unleashed upon the forest! When he came across the bodies of the woman he had loved with her chosen paramour, his grief became too much. In one swift motion he pulled free his sword and fell upon its blade!_

 _"Off in the distance, a beautiful and benevolent goddess had been watching for months as this tragedy had unfolded. It was now that she decided to intervene..._

 _"With a quick flip of her wrist, the three found themselves alive once more. They looked down at their own bodies, then to one another, clearly at a loss!_

 _" 'Children...' a sweet voice called and they all looked up to find the goddess floating above._

 _" 'I cannot return your lives as you once knew them, but I have decided to recompense your choices.' She turned a stern look onto the fire sprite who simply bowed his head in shame. 'To repair the destruction you caused, I send you into the sky with the task of warming the planet, shining your light onto all the plants and creatures, giving life where you once stole it away!'_

 _"And, POOF! the fire sprite became the sun..._

 _" 'Now,' the goddess said turning to the star-crossed lovers. 'The loss of your love saddens me, so I will offer you the chance to see one another, to continue to love one another, but it can only be for a few brief months at a time...Will you accept?'_

 _"The lovers looked deep into one another's eyes and nodded._

 _"To the fair maiden, the goddess spoke first. 'Your frozen form cannot be undone. However, I will allow you to carry the winter winds each year. You will come after the trees lose their leaves and you will dust the land with ice so that the soil may rest in preparation of the spring's rebirth.'_

 _"At the maiden's nod, the great goddess waved her hand and the maiden transformed into a beautiful fairy, complete with a set of gossamer blue wings._

 _" 'I must warn you,' the goddess continued. 'Your icy body will not survive the heat of the day - only at night may you make your way out and into the skies...'_

 _"The lovers looked grief-stricken, but before they could utter a word, the goddess continued._

 _" 'You, our heroic water sprite - your gallant self-sacrifice has earned you my favor. I will send you into the night sky to illuminate the land, to watch over all the little creatures, and so that during the winter months, you may be reunited with your ladylove.'_

 _"Once again, the goddess waved her hand and this time, the water sprite became the Moon._

 _"The story closes by saying that each winter, when the two lovers are reunited, they share a kiss so tender that the stars in the sky shed tears at the beauty of their everlasting love. The freezing temperatures turn those teardrops to snowflakes, and as they drift down, they cover the entire planet for the winter season."_

A round of applause once again filled the air! But, this time, the people knew what was coming next and it only took one "shushing" sound from Coran for the room to fall silent.

"This evening, citizens of Arus, I have the greatest pleasure of introducing the pilot of the Blue Lion, our very own Princess Allura as the Winter Fairy."

As the curtains behind Coran parted, Allura stepped forward, a stunning vision to behold, and the people of Arus erupted into a chorus of cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **PART 3**

As Princess Allura made her way to the top of the stairs, she looked out at the sea of Arussian faces. Her people were cheering for her...She gave them her widest and most sincere smile in return. When she reached Coran's side, she looked up at her guardian with wide, moist eyes.

"Princess?" Coran's voice held a note of concern.

"Oh, Coran! It's glorious!"

With the heart of a proud father, Coran reached out and patted Allura's arm. "Truly it is, my dear! Now, let's give your people what they've waited so patiently for...Their beautiful monarch dancing with a handsome knight of the Arussian court!"

With a quick nod, Allura made her way to where Pidge waited. When she reached his side, Pidge offered his arm in a courtly manner.

"Ready Princess?"

Allura looped her arm through his and smiled. "I sure am!"

The duo made their way down a few steps, stopping when they reached Hunk. The Big Guy gave the Princess a deep bow before taking Pidge's place as her escort.

"Gee Princess, you sure do look nice!"

"Why, thank you, Hunk!" Allura blushed as she took his arm. "You look very dashing, yourself!"

"Awww, thanks Princess!"

There had been such a fuss made about exactly who would have the honor of playing the part of the Moon to Allura's Winter Fairy tonight, that a compromise had been made in that each member of the Voltron Force would take a turn escorting her Highness down the stairs.

Of course, as Commander of the Voltron Force, Captain Keith had been chosen to play the role of the Moon tonight! Keith and Allura would grace the audience with a dance around the ballroom, ending the display with a gentle kiss to bring on the snow!

So, a few more steps down and the couple had reached the one and only, Lance.

"Wow, Allura...you look smokin' hot!" Lance grinned and gave her a quick wink while at the same time offering her his arm.

The Princess giggled as she slipped her arm through his and they began their descent to the bottom of the wide staircase. For those brief few minutes, Allura took special notice of the man waiting for her...Captain Keith.

Oh, how he looked absolutely dashing in his freshly pressed dress uniform! She could tell he'd tried his best to tame that unruly mop of hair, but as usual, his coal-black locks stuck up here and there. Somehow, it made him all the more attractive! She studied his face for a moment - a strong jaw, perfect nose, sexy lips, and those eyes...

Just as their eyes met, Keith allowed his gaze to travel the length of her body, making sure she saw just how much he appreciated each and every curve. She had reached the final step when he returned his attention to her face, letting his eyes linger on her luscious rose-colored lips. Allura watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.

Just before offering a most courtly bow, Keith looked deep into her eyes and Allura's breath caught in her throat at the heat reflected in his chocolate-colored eyes. Princess Allura felt a liquid heat flood her veins as a flush covered her cheeks.

Keith took her pro-offered hand and placed a tender kiss upon it - a symbolic means to signify the Voltron Force's allegiance to the planet of Arus and its Princess. But his lips lingered a moment longer than they should have, his tongue darting out and brushing her knuckles before he pulled away. Allura felt her throat tighten and her heart pound in her chest...

They had been playing this game for months now. Meeting in secret, sharing a few stolen moments here and there. Keith had let her know he found her enchanting, but he never allowed things to progress further than a stolen kiss; a meaningful glance; sweet nothings being whispered into her ear. He continually reminded her that no matter what they felt for one another, things could never progress further - that their stations in life would never allow for a real relationship between them. She remained unconvinced.

Keith stepped back and offered his arm to the Princess. As they made their way to the middle of the ballroom, the orchestra began playing an enchanting melody. Once more he offered a courtly bow and this time she dropped into a deep curtsey. He straightened and she stood before stepping into his arms.

"You look beautiful, Princess."

His words were spoken in such a soft and hushed tone that Allura almost wondered if she had imagined them. She looked up and found Keith smiling down at her with that same smile he often gave her after he had thoroughly and completely kissed her senseless.

Allura felt the flush returning to her cheeks as her words tumbled out in a rushed and nervous manner.

"Y-you look so very handsome, Keith."

"Thank you," his reply was murmured against her ear, his breath hot against her skin, causing her to shiver. He chuckled, a low rumbling to let her know his words were meant to tease. "Are you cold, Allura?"

"You aren't being fair, Captain..." She gazed up at him through her incredibly thick lashes. "One day, there won't be anyone watching."

Keith chuckled once more and swirled her around the room. To anyone watching they seemed no more than close friends enjoying the evening...Well, at least to *almost* anyone watching! There were a few people here and there that whispered words about a dreamy romance. And then there was Lance, who grinned from ear to ear at what he was witnessing.

Allura knew that regardless of how much Keith might protest, their relationship had progressed far beyond friendship - she had no doubt that they were in love. And the pretty Princess was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse that her love continued to play!

One moment hot, the next cold, always leaving her longing for something she couldn't quite name. Yet, she knew exactly what it was she wanted to share with this wonderful man! She would be twenty years old on her next birthday - that same birthday she would become Queen. She had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to be a virgin when she took her place upon that throne. She'd also made up her mind that only Keith would do.

She smiled to herself. Perhaps tonight would be that night...

But back to our fairytale couple and their magical night!

As the music slowed, a smattering of tiny white pieces of confetti began to fall all around, looking for all the world like snowflakes floating down to the earth. It was a signal to the dancing couple that the music was coming to a close and the time had come for the two of them to share a tender kiss.

Without so much as a word, Keith leaned in and captured Allura's lips as the faux snow continued to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **PART 4**

The music had come to a stop and Keith escorted Princess Allura off the dance floor and away from the crowds of people. They made their way over to a table that had been reserved for members of the Arussian court and their guests. Keith pulled a chair out for the Princess and she sat down just in time to watch her citizens step out onto the dance floor as a new song began to play.

"Can I get you anything, your Highness?"

Allura turned to smile at one of the castle's maids. "No, thank you."

The lights flickered and the room quieted as everyone looked at one another with surprise. A popping sound could be heard in the distance, and the lights flickered once more... The orchestra became silent, the room filled with a soft murmuring of concerned voices and the wind made itself heard, an eerie wailing sound that would make your hair stand on end.

"Keith...?" Allura whispered, her voice filled with urgency.

"I'm right here, Princess." Keith stepped in close and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous crashing sound and the entire room was thrown into darkness! Luckily, the moon shone bright this night and it's soft glow filled the room. It wasn't much, but at least it was enough to see by!

Allura felt herself being jerked up and out of her chair as she was rushed from the room. She didn't like being manhandled, but knew this was protocol in such an event. She also knew that if she argued or fought against it, there would be no more events in the castle, so she might as well just go along with what she was told.

Keith pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket before reaching up and tapping his comm - fortunately they were battery operated so they'd work under most circumstances.

"Black here, Blue has been secured, we are en route. Unit Leaders check in."

"Red here, we are securing the corridor for Blue, all clear, come ahead Black." Lance's usually jovial tone was replaced by one that was all business.

"Green here," Pidge's young voice came through. "We're helping Coran with crowd control."

Hunk answered last. "Yellow here, on our way to figure out why the power's out, Chief."

Keith tapped his comm once more. "Red, Green, Yellow all heard. Yellow keep me informed. Green let me know if you have trouble. Red will rendezvous in 7. Black out."

"Come on Princess, let's get you some place safe," Keith spoke as he took her hand and tugged in an effort to get her to move.

"What do you think's happening, Keith? Why did the power go out? Are my people safe?" Allura remained rooted to the spot. She knew she would have to get to safety but she was terrified this was another one of Lotor's plots!

"I don't know, Princess," Keith turned on the flashlight and handed it to her. "Please let me get you to safety and we will figure all of this out, I promise."

"All right," she said reluctantly as she let him lead her away.

They went this way and that, as if on some strange scavenger hunt, before finally reaching the corridor that lead to the Princess' personal chambers. They turned a corner and stopped short as the flashlight's beam fell on a member of Lance's Red team.

The soldier gave a cursory nod in their direction. "Captain, Princess. Red Unit Leader took a man and went on to secure quarters."

"Good. Maintain your post, Black team will be here any minute to relieve you." Keith turned to the Princess. "It shouldn't be much longer, Princess."

Allura nodded before glancing down the hallway just in time to see Lance step out of her rooms. The pilot of Red Lion hurried down the hall, stopping to stand next to his Captain.

"Everything's clear, it's safe for you Princess."

"What about my people?"

Keith exchanged a look with Lance. The Princess could be quite stubborn - and now wasn't the time. Her safety had to come first.

"Have you heard anything from Hunk?" Lance asked in an attempt to distract Allura.

"Not yet-" Keith began but was cut off by Hunk's voice.

"Yellow checking in."

"Black here. What's going on?"

"Well, Chief, it looks like the snowstorm knocked over a tree! Both the generators and the back-up generators are smashed to bits and all the power lines are shredded - they are going to have to be replaced."

Keith sighed, a mixture of stress and relief. "Well, at least it isn't Lotor and his bunch. So, can you fix it, Hunk?"

"I think so, but we're going to need to use one of the lions to lift the tree off of the generators. It'll take some time, Cap'n. We're going to have to hike down to the Lion's lair - the chutes won't work without power. We'll need to get some equipment, tools and proper gear. I'd say we can head out in about an hour."

"Do what you have to do, Hunk. Black out."

Keith turned to Lance and the Princess. "You heard him, looks like it can be fixed, but it'll be a while. In the mean time, Lance, I want you to take your team down and give Pidge and Coran a hand with crowd control."

"You want us to wait for the rest of the Black team to get here before we go?"

"Send the rest of your team ahead," Keith said. "When the rest of my team gets here, get them in place and then go ahead and go help out."

Lance nodded before turning his attention to Allura. "Man, Princess, sorry your night got ruined!"

Princess Allura offered up a small smile. "It's okay, I got to get all dressed up in my mother's gown...and I did get to have at least one dance!"

Lance grinned. "I thought I saw the two of you out there makin' eyes at each other! And all that smoochin' - wooeee!"

"Lance, that's enough!" Keith nearly shouted. "Come on, Princess. We need to get you to your quarters."

Allura's eyes opened wide at the Captain's display. She glanced at Lance.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you, Keith!" Lance laughed and gave Allura a lewd wink.

Keith shot Lance a dirty look before he took Allura by the arm and began to lead her away. "Just do your job, Lance!"

And so the Captain and the Princess hurried away, finally reaching their destination.

As the door slid closed behind them, Keith felt a sense of panic rising up, threatening to overwhelm him as he looked around and really understood.

They were alone.

In Allura's bedroom.

Where all her frilly, silky, good-smelling girly things were kept...

Where she slept...In her pink-satin covered bed.

Nervously, the Captain of the Voltron Force ran a hand through his jet black hair and let out a sigh. When he looked up, the Princess of Arus gave him the kind of smile that would melt any man's heart. But, instead of feeling gooey, his heart began to thud loudly in his chest - so loudly in fact, he was sure she could hear it from across the room!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **PART 5**

"Keith? Are you all right?" Allura asked. The fact of the matter was he looked something like an animal about to make a mad dash away from danger!

"F-f-fine Princess," he stuttered and his words faltered. His eyes darted about the room before settling on her shivering form. "Allura! I'm so sorry, you're freezing!"

"It's all right," she replied as she watched him set to work building a fire in the hearth. "Tonight's been so very hectic, I don't expect you to think of everything!"

"Right, and no one expected the power to be cut! It's lucky we'd already planned for all your guests to stay - there's plenty of food and beds. We just have to keep everyone warm until Hunk and his team can get the power restored."

"And candles," Allura added. "There are plenty of candles here in the castle, leftover from the days when we hid in the caves."

Keith turned to face the Princess, his expression one of sadness. "That will never happen again, Princess. I promise."

Allura smiled wistfully. "Speaking of candles, I guess I should light a few more so we can see a little better!"

She began gathering candles from a cupboard in the far corner of the room, but the over-sized wings sewn into the back of her dress kept getting in the way.

"Um, Keith...?"

From where he stood by the fireplace, Keith turned to find the Princess looking at him somewhat askance. "What's the matter?"

"Can you...the wings..." She pointed to her back. "They're too big, I can't move around freely, and the fabric is so thin, I'm simply freezing!"

Keith looked confused, so Allura crossed the room, stopping to stand just before him. She turned her back to him, lifting her hair so he see the tiny strands of ribbon that laced her gown closed.

"My maids are all helping with the guests. Would you please unlace my gown so I can change into warmer clothes?"

Keith studied the way Allura's back curved; the way her hips blossomed out from her narrow waist. It would take far too long for someone else to come and help. And she was right, she needed warmer clothes, as well as something more practical.

After a deep breath, he reached out with unsteady hands and began to untie the tiny ribbons, bit by bit exposing the snow-white skin of her back. As he reached the final few laces, his fingertips brushed her now naked flesh and she shuddered.

As if in slow-motion, she turned to face him. They both trembled with fear; with desire. Keith studied her with eyes that were both dark and hot; his lips pressed together in a last attempt to keep control over his raging passion. Allura watched him with innocent eyes; her lips, soft and moist, slightly parted, begging for his kiss.

Shaking his head in an attempt to break her hold on him, Keith stepped away.

"I need to go."

Allura's hopes fell. "Just give me a moment. It's so cold and I need to change." Before he could argue, she slipped behind a large dressing screen in the corner of her room.

"Allura, I really can't stay." Keith crossed the room to wait by the door.

From behind the screen, her voice called. "It's so cold out, Keith and I will be forced to remain here, alone. What if the fire dies out and there's no one to help me."

"Princess..." His voice had become pleading.

"What if Lotor attacks?! I'll be trapped!" She stepped back out, now wearing a pair of grey yoga pants and a pink T-shirt with "I Hate Pink" written across the front. She crossed the room to where he stood, making a quick stop to pull a warm looking blanket from the foot of her bed, wrapping it around her shoulders as she went.

"It's been a beautiful evening-"

"I'm so happy I was able to spend it with you, regardless of the circumstances," she began, reaching out and taking his hands in her own.

"Prin-"

"Oh! Your hands, they feel like ice!" She exclaimed as she pulled him close and placed his hands on her waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a lazy smile. "I'll keep you warm."

"Coran's going to start to worry."

"With all the commotion, he won't even notice! What's your hurry?"

"Nanny will be pacing the floor!"

"We'll tell her you were tending the fire, making sure I stayed warm." She rested her head against his chest.

Allura was persistent, Keith had to give her that! "I'd better scurry. But, maybe just a few minutes more."

When Allura's big blue eyes met his, he could see just how very happy he'd made her. So, when she led him to the sofa, he let her. And when she pulled him down to sit next to her, he let her do that too. But, when she leaned in close and pressed those soft lips against his, he pulled away.

"The villagers, they might think-"

"Why, Captain Keith, the weather's so bad out there-" She said as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She settled in and placed a series of sweet kisses upon his cheek. "Have I ever told you that you have the most amazing eyes? Like star-lit skies..."

"Oh, God, Allura..." His voice had become husky, "I don't know how to break this spell."

"Your hair is so soft and wild. So sexy." She ran her hands through his hair, threading her fingers through his long locks, and pulling his head down. She let her eyes slip closed as she whispered against his lips. "I hope you don't mind if I move in closer."

He felt his body harden as she moved to straddle his legs with her own. When her breasts pushed up against his chest, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and he practically jumped up in his rush to dislodge her from his body.

"The answer is no, I can't stay!"

At first she was startled and hurt, but as Allura watched Keith's face, she saw a myriad of emotions. Frustration, passion, regret, desire, confusion...and when he turned his eyes on her, she saw the deep love that filled his heart. Her soul soared with joy at the realization that his rejection came from a sense of propriety and honor. In that moment, she knew he wanted her every bit as badly as she wanted him.

When they had returned to her room tonight, she had decided it might just be the perfect opportunity to finally consummate her relationship with the handsome Captain. She had started to wonder if she had truly misread the situation, but now that she knew she hadn't...

"Keith," she smiled sweetly. "Look out the window at that storm!"

He glanced toward the window and it looked as if someone were outside shaking a white blanket on the other side of the glass. "Lance will be suspicious!"

She made her way to where he now paced the floor and stepped in front of him. Looking up at him she slipped her arms around his waist. "Your lips are so delicious."

He couldn't help himself. Who would have ever guessed that the innocent Allura was such a temptress. "Well, maybe just another kiss or two more."

He kissed her once, a sweet and chaste touch of their lips, then pulled away and looked down into her face. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, but her good looks were not what drew him to her. It was what lay behind her pretty face - her kind heart, determination, strength. He sighed as love filled his heart and kissed her once more. But this was a kiss filled with passion; a sharing of his heart.

When he pulled away, they were both breathless. "Allura, I can't stay. Don't you see what you do to me?"

A small smile lit her face. "I do see, I feel the same way. I want to be with you, Keith. Now, tonight, forever." She sighed and stepped away. "But, if you really must go, I won't stop you."

With a quick nod, he moved to the door, but when he reached it, he turned to look at her just once more...that was his undoing. Sitting on the sofa with tears in her eyes, she watched him as he prepared to leave her.

"I guess I could just stay until you fell asleep?"

Her heart was shining through her eyes. "You could. And, we could just lie here and keep one another warm, cuddle, talk?"

It was a risky thing, but Keith decided he wouldn't crush the hope and love in Allura's eyes. He nodded and slipped out of his jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author._

 _ **Rating: PG-13 - Innuendo and Sensuality**_

 _It's been quite some time since I wrote a light-hearted and fluffy piece - hope that you enjoy!_

 _ **Originally Posted to the KAEx mailing list 12/14/2014 for the fanfic challenge, "Light's Out in the Cold"**_

 **EPILOGUE**

The Princess woke with a start. It took her a moment to realize her momentary panic was due to the lights that were now blazing throughout her room. She wondered if it had all been a dream, that ever so romantic night with Keith, but then realized she could still feel the warmth of his body next to hers. She remained completely still, only relaxing when she heard the soft sounds of his breathing - it was heavy and even. He was sleeping soundly.

Reaching over to her bed side table, Allura pushed a button and all the lights in the room flickered off. As quietly, and with as minimal motion as she could manage, she slipped from the bed and made her way over to the giant windows that nearly covered one wall of her bedroom. She could see the moon was being chased from the sky and it would be sunrise soon.

Looking back at Keith's still-sleeping form, she considered the situation. Within a few hours, the sun would be up and along with it, everyone in the castle. She only had a tiny window of time left with the man she loved before everything went back to normal. Really, she should wake Keith so that they could be sure things didn't look improper. But she sure did get tired of having to live her life by everyone else's rules.

She looked out over the winter wonderland that now surrounded the castle. Several feet of snow covered everything and glistening snowflakes continued to dance down out of the skies. She loved Keith, and he loved her. Would they ever be able to be together, to share their love with the world? Would they have to hide their feelings forever?

Allura sighed and rested her forehead against the cool glass for a brief second while she debated her options. But something caught her attention - a small shadow. It was as if a cloud made it's way in front of the moon. But she had just been staring up at the night sky and it was as clear as crystal. Lifting her face, she stared at the moon.

She could have sworn she saw the visage of a fair maiden embraced by her lover as they shared a sweet and tender kiss. A small gasp escaped her lips as she considered the story of the Winter Fairy... Life was so fragile and love so precious! She'd already lost so much in her short life. She had made more sacrifices than most people would ever realize! She turned to look once more upon the man sleeping in her bed.

Her decision was made. She loosened the ties to her heavy drapes, letting them fall closed and block out the light. She returned to the bed and as carefully as she had slipped out, she slipped back in.

Allura snuggled close to Keith, reaching out to gently touched his face. His eyes fluttered open and he gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his body. When their lips met it was the sweetest and most gentle of kisses.

"Allura," he whispered, "my beautiful Allura, you are the sweetest dream."

 **End**


End file.
